Nunca te alejes
by Naru-NenaBlinD
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura eran amigos desde niños pero, que pasaría si ¿Sasuke se marchara a otra ciudad y no le dijera a Sakura? ¿Que hará Sakura ante esta decisión? ¿y si después de un tiempo se reencuentran? ¿Perdonara a Sasuke? ¿Que les prepara el destino? S&S.
1. Conociendote

"NUNCA TE ALEJES"

SASUSAKU

Naruto NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto^^.

este es un 100% SasuSaku, pero tendra un _leve_ NaruSaku...okii.

* * *

**_Cáp. 1 "Conociéndote"_**

Eran las 5:30 en la ciudad de Kyoto; una niña pequeña de 7 años iba corriendo por las calles rumbo a su casa, pero al doblar hacia la esquina; se estrello con un pelinegro de 8 años. Ella callo al suelo y el pequeño se acerco hacia ella.

-¿Estas bien? –Le dijo el pequeño azabache.

-… - La pelirosa al escuchar esa vos se dio vuelta rápidamente pero no dijo nada tan solo se le quedo viendo en cada facción de el, el cabello lo tenia negro con un toque azulado, sus ojos negros como la noche y su piel nívea que le daba un toque hermoso y dulce, ella se sonrojo ante el hecho.

-Oye ¿me escuchas? – El pelinegro al ver que no contestaba pensó que había quedado como en Shock-… -

-He…-Salio de su trance y Contesto-D-Disculpa, ¿Decías algo?-

-Te pregunte que si estabas bien

-amm…etto...S-Si – Le costaba trabajo hablar y no sabia porque tartamudeaba mucho.

-¿cual es tu nombre? -Sakura…Sakura Haruno

-bien, sakura…dime donde vives, te llevare a tu casa – ofreció amablemente.

-esta bien – Dijo la pequeña. El la tomo de la mano para levantarla y ella se sonrojo ante el hecho- amm…Disculpa…Como te llamas? – pregunto inocentemente.

-Mi nombre es…Sasuke Uchiha –y le sonrió a la pequeña ella un tanto apenada le devolvió a la sonrisa. La pelirrosa le dijo en donde vivía. Llegaron a la casa de la pequeña y le dijo explico a su madre el porque se había retrasado y se sorprendió cuando Sasuke conocía a su madre porque ella trabajaba con su familia, ayudándole con los quehaceres de la casa. Ellos pasaron un buen rato: charlando, jugando y platicando, se podría decir que ya eran como amigos.

-Bien me temo que me tendré que ir – Le dijo a la pelirosa que estaba sentada en un sofá y el en otro-

-Esta bien – dijo un tanto triste- Vendrás mañana… a jugar conmigo –dijo un poco más alegre.

-Claro…somos amigos ¿no? -

-…-Sakura no dijo nada y se acerco a donde estaba el- Claro, si lo somos – dijo alegremente y le dio un abrazo y este se lo devolvió.

-Ya se va Niño Sasuke –Le pregunto la mama de sakura.

-Si, Hitomi.-

-Sakura…acompaña a sasuke a la puerta.-

-Esta bien… -Se levantaron y sakura lo dirigió hasta la puerta- Nos vemos mañana Sasuke-

-Si… ¿Sakura?

-Si…-El se acerco hacia ella y le planto un calido beso el la mejilla.-

-Que paces buenas noches- le dijo.

-Gra-Gracias –le dijo–…tu también Pa-pasa buenas no-noches.

-…mph – Dijo nadamas y se marcho.

-Sakura es hora de dormir… ¿Sakura?...oie me escuchas, es hora de ir a la cama –ella no respondió solo asistió y subió a su habitación, se cepillo los dientes, se cambio, y se fue a recostar en su cama, rápidamente se daba cuenta que iba cayendo en las manos de Morfeo.

-Sasuke...¿_amigo_?-Susurro y callo rendida-...-

Al dia siguiente Sakura se levanto temprano, se dio un baño, se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina su mama le estaba preparando el almuerzo y su desayuno. Se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer.

-Mama… ¿Como son los Uchiha?-le pregunto a su madre ya que tenia curiosidad de saber como era la familia de sasuke.

-mmm…pues veras -Le empezó a explicar a sakura- Los Señores Uchiha es una familia de sumo prestigio, muy fina y es muy reconocida por todo Kyoto, el señor Fugaku es el dueño de la corporación Uchiha es la empresa…mmm… en pocas palabras, es Reconocida –Termino de decirle a sakura pues ella todavía no entendía muy bien lo de empresas, tan solo creía en cuentos de hadas-…Me preguntas esto por Sasuke, ¿verdad?

-S-Si…-Sakura estaba sumamente sonrojada, era mejor no preguntarle y quedarse con la duda, pero también la curiosidad mato al gato- N-No, mas bien…-Trato de explicar- S-Solo quería S-Saber como eran –

-Bien, pues la Señora Mikoto es la madre de Sasuke, es una buena persona, es linda y dulce se preocupa por sus hijos, Itachi es el hermano mayor, el molesta a Sasuke todo el tiempo…-

-y ¿quien es Fugaku?- la interrumpió

-El es el padre de Itachi y Sasuke…aunque el es muy estricto con sus hijos, tiene muchas esperanzas en ellos de que se conviertan en el orgullo de la Familia Uchiha, aunque su enseñanza es un poco…ruda? –

-¿porque? -pregunto sakura curiosamente.

-Estas muy impaciente el dia de hoy Saku -dijo sonriendo y ella se apeno-…Lo que pasa es que el manda a sus hijos a una escuela privada, y no permite ninguna falta de comportamiento en ellos.–Termino de decirle.

-mmm…ya veo-dijo sakura pensando

-Bueno es hora de irse, te dejara el camión.

-Si…nos vemos –Va donde esta su madre la abraza y le da un beso- Nos vemos en la tarde mami

-Cuídate Saku, a y pórtate bien –le dijo saliendo de la casa-

-Claro -Dijo y esta se subió al camión que ya había llegado-…La Familia Uchiha. –Dijo en un susurro, pero no pensó en nadamas, solo estaría pensando en salir de la escuela, dirigirse a su casa y esperar a que su amigo Sasuke llegara para pasar un rato jugando con el aunque fuera poco.

* * *

Espero y les aya gustado... este es mi primer fic...

tambien lo tengo publicado en esta pag... .es/ mi nombre de autora es _NaruSakuSasu._

Proximamente tendre un fic nuevo... es de vampiros^^.

bueno disfruten la lectura.....

Sayonara


	2. Promesa

**Cáp. 2 "Promesa"**

*Mashashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto, pero la historia me pertenece a mi.

*Disfruten la lectura

* * *

-Sasuke esperame -trataba de decir una pelirosa- vas muy rápido-

-De verdad que eres muy lenta.-

-Oye...no puedo caminar tan rápido como tu -Se quejo-...a propósito, ¿a donde vamos? -en ese momento recordó cuando llego al pelinegro a su casa.

**FLASH BACK**

_Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que conoció a Sasuke y eran muy amigos, se podría decir que casi como hermanos ellos se contaban secretos que nadie más sabía. Eran la 1:30pm y Sakura llego a su casa, su madre no estaba, ella se encontraba en su trabajo...y su padre...A decir verdad no tenia, cuando ella tenia 4 años, el había sufrido un accidente en su trabajo y había muerto, su madre trabajaba doble vez, una era en la Mansión Uchiha y la otra trabajaba en una boutique, lo hacia por Sakura para sacarla adelante y que algún dia ella fuera alguien importante. Por otro lado Sakura no se sentía sola, tenia a su madre y claro a su mejor amigo._

_-Que comeré... ¿Veamos? -Se dirigió a la cocina y vio la comida ya hecha, pues su madre le había preparado Ramen- mmmmm....Que rico.-_

_Sakura ya no era una niña pequeña, ella ya sabía cocinar, pero su madre siempre insistía en dejarle la comida ya hecha pues se preocupaba mucho por ella a pesar de que ya tenia 12 años, su madre todavía la trataba como una niña, después de terminar de comer se dirigió a su habitación en donde se dispuso a hacer su tarea, pero en eso tocaron el timbre._

_-Sasuke...-pensó ella, se dirigió a paso veloz, abrió la puerta y en efectivo Sasuke se encontraba ahí-...-_

_-Hola Sakura, ¿como estas?_

_-Hola, bien gracias, y ¿tu?_

_-bien.-_

_-Pero pasa, no te quedes afuera.-_

_-En realidad solo venia a invitarte...-Dijo un poco triste, pero la pelirosa no lo noto._

_-¿Invitarme? ¿A donde? - pregunto confusa y alegre a la vez._

_-pues…digamos es una sorpresa, asi que, ¿que dices?._

_-C-Claro que me gustaría ir, p-pero...-_

_-¿pero?._

_-es que no esta mi mama...-pero sasuke la interrumpió._

_-mmm…déjale una nota o algo, te prometo que no tardaremos mucho. -En ese momento ya eran las 3:15pm -_

_-Esta b-bien- una ves dicho eso Sakura se adentro a su casa, tomo un lápiz y una hoja y escribió:_

**_Madre:_**

**_Salí con Sasuke a dar un paseo, no tardo._**

**_Besos Sakura._**

_Le dejo la nota sobre la mesa del comedor y salio en dirección en donde se encontraba Sasuke, el la tomo de la mano y salieron de ahí._

**FIN FLASH**

-Ya te dije que eso es una sorpresa...Deja de preguntarme eso cada 5 minutos -Dijo en un tono irritable.

-mmmm...esta bien-

Después de esto siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que Sasuke se detuvo, y Sakura se percato de eso y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente y se quedo impactada con el lugar: habían árboles de cerezo por todos lados, se podían ver flores de millones de colores, y el verdoso pasto que cualquier gente quisiera ir de picnic. A lo lejos se veía un pequeño lago en donde había varias flores _cosmos_ al rededor de este. Sakura no decía palabras solo se contemplo viendo el paisaje que la dejaba sin habla, jamás había visto un lugar mas bonito que ese.

-¿Te gusta?- le pregunto Sasuke.

-Es tan...tan hermoso.- Sus ojos brillaban como nunca, ella nunca había visto algo igual…Talvez lo vi alguna vez, pero fue cuando su padre días antes de morir la llevo a un lago y jugo con ella y le dijo cuanto la amaba a ella y su madre, y le hizo jurar a Sakura que siempre protegiera a su madre pasara lo que pasara, pero ¿Por que que recordaba eso? ¿A caso pasaría algo malo?, tenía un fuerte presentimiento, ante esto la mirada de Sakura perdió un poco de su brillo y Sasuke se percato de eso.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-…-Sakura salio de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, y vio a Sasuke que la miraba preocupado.- S-si lo estoy, no te preocupes, es solo estaba recordado algo, pero no es nada-

-Si tu lo dices.-Dijo no muy convencido.-Pero quiero decirte que esta es una parte de la sorpresa que te tengo.-

-¿una parte? .-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si...ven-el tomo de la mano y fueron hacia un cerezo- te tengo un regalo...pero cierra los ojos-

-¿regalo?...pero ya me has traído aquí para que quiero un regalo, si este lugar me hacer feliz...y también lo hace tu compañía -

-mmm...yo quiero darte algo asi que... ¿Sakura?...por favor.-

-Sasuke me estas preocupando, ¿que es lo que pasa?.- Ella sintió una punzada en su pecho, sintió como si algo muy cercano a ella se esfumara, sintió es lo mismo cuando su padre murió, sintió una gran tristeza y ganas de llorar pero se contuvo.

-Por favor - Adopto por no darle una respuesta.

-...-Sakura cierra sus ojos y Sasuke se acerca a ella y le deposita un beso en su mejilla y la abrazo- Sasuke...-dijo en un susurro totalmente sorprendida, pues el nunca había hecho eso.

-Quiero que hagamos una promesa -en eso saca un colguije con un corazón que se dividía en dos partes; en un extremo tenia grabado una "_**SH**_" (Sakura Haruno) y en el otro "**_SU_**" (Sasuke Uchiha), a ella le dio el de _**SU**_ y el se quedo con _**SH**_.-…Prométeme que pase lo que pase...Siempre seremos amigos.

En ese momento Sakura de repente abrió sus ojos, no entendía el _¿Por que? _Sasuke estaba haciendo eso, acaso ¿le estaba ocultando algo?, ¿es por eso que se sentía asi?, ¿que es lo que en realidad pasaba? no entendía absolutamente **_Nada._**

-Sasuke en verdad, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ya preocupada

-Solo respondeme...No lo hagas mas difícil.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que para Sakura era inaudible.

-Lo prometo...¿pero?- No termino de decir, pues Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Vamos ya es tarde... tu madre ya ha de estar muy preocupada.-

-Creo, que tienes razón.-

Sasuke le ocultaba algo, lo sabia, pero _**¿Que era?**_, esa angustia que sentía y los recuerdos de su padre y ella cuando era pequeña ¿_**No**_ eran normal?, pero ¿A que se relacionaban?, otro vació lleno su ser al pensar que algo malo le podría pasar a el.

Llego a su casa y efectivamente su madre ya se encontraba ahí, ella vi algo extraño en su mirada, vio un pequeño rasgo de tristeza, y también juro ver que intercambio una mirada con Sasuke como de preocupación, pero _**¿por que?.**_

-Buenas noches niño Sasuke, Que bien que ya hayan regresado.- Cambio completamente su semblante a uno alegre.

-Buenas noches, Hitomi.

-Bien la cena ya esta hecha, ¿Gustarías pasar?.

-No puedo, tengo que ir a mi casa a... ayudar a mi madre a guardar unas cosas.

-Ya veo. Espero que le valla bien y...regrese pronto.

Sakura solo observaba la pequeña charla que tenia Sasuke con su madre, podría jurar que se estaban despidiendo, pero si Sasuke se _**fuera**_ se lo diría a ella **¿Verdad**? el no se iría nadamas asi, se despediría de ella y le prometería volver pronto **¿Verdad?.** En ese momento Sasuke se dio media vuelta para marcharse, iba ya a unos 5 metros cuando sintió que _algo _o mas bien _alguien_ lo abrazaba, se dio media vuelta y vio que era Sakura, lo miraba con preocupación y con signos de pequeñas gotas saladas en sus ojos que amenazaban con salir, el sintió como todo su mundo se derrumbaba en mil pedazos, jamás en su vida se había sentido asi, pero ahora se sentía destruido. El adopto por no decirle a Sakura que se iría de Kyoto, no quería que se sintiera sola, preocupada, y mas que nada triste. El no se quería ir pero a su padre construyo una corporación en Tokyo y tenia que dirigirla, y por supuesto que se tenían que mudar.

No quería abandonarla, pero que mas hacia. Lo único que hizo fue hacerle prometer que siempre serian amigos. El volvería a verla, no sabia cuando ni como, pero la volvería a ver.

-Sakura...Gracias- Diciendo eso la aparto de su lado y se marcho.

-Sasuke...-

Solo miro la nada y sintió una lagrima derramarse por su mejilla y corrió hacia su casa o mas precisos hacia su habitación. Cerró la puerta con seguro y se dispuso a llorar como aquella vez que lloro cuando se entero que su padre había muerto.

Horas después comenzó a llover, y miro el cielo; triste, Vació, oscuro, llorando, tal y como se sentía ella. Nuevamente sintió la necesidad de llorar y asi lo hizo, lloro fuertemente, lloro por toda la desdicha, y sobre todo lloro porque Sasuke se iría de de su vida, lejos y quien sabe hasta cuando lo volvería a ver. Si Sakura se había **enamorado** de su mejor amigo, no supo cuando ni como pero paso y ahora lloraba por el, le dolía mucho. Su madre estaba detrás de su puerta, ella se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el y claro le dolía oír a su hija llorar, Sasuke le pidió que no le dijera nada de que se iría de Kyoto y asi lo hizo. Sakura lloro amargamente hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

**Mansión Uchiha**

Sasuke se encontraba viendo las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban en su ventana, se pregunto si Sakura en esos momentos se sentía igual que el cielo. Hace unas horas se encontraba alegre y cuando lo abrazo vio el reflejo de esas lagrimas que tanto odiaba ver en sus ojos, lagrimas que partían en mil pedasos a cualquiera, lagrimas que amenazaban con salir, lagrimas que sabia que el se las había provocado. Se odiaba asi mismo por no decirle que se iría, por no decirle cuanto significaba ella para el, por no decirle que la **amaba**, y también se odio por dejarla triste.

-Sakura...en verdad...lo siento - Dijo -...Soy un cobarde por no decirte cuanto significabas para mi, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, tu te mereces alguien que te quiera de verdad...yo no te merezco...espero que algún dia me puedas perdonar...**Te amo**.- Diciendo esto derramo una pequeña lagrima, pero fue suficiente para saber cuanto dolor tenia en su pecho.

-Sasuke, es hora de irnos - Decía su hermano mayor Itachi, Sasuke rápidamente se limpio la lágrima que había derramado, pero Itachi lo noto-... ¿Te encuentras bien?

-...-

-¿Sasuke?-

-Estoy bien...vamonos.- Dijo con un tono frió.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba y sabía que era, Sasuke no se quería ir de ahí y también sabía su razón para no marcharse, pero dejo de pensar en eso, luego le preguntaría.

Sasuke subió a su carro y vio por última vez su casa, y también recordó a Sakura, jamás la volvería a ver. Del bolsillo su pantalón saco el colguije que decía _**"SH" **_y se lo coloco en su cuello, lo apretó duramente, y para sus adentros dijo:

_-Sakura...nos volveremos a ver, y cuando eso pase, juntaremos nuestros corazones hasta formar uno solo...hasta pronto_.- El estaba completamente seguro de que la volvería a ver.

Diciendo esto hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y cerro sus ojos. Llegaron al aeropuerto y bajo. Una vez en el avión miro por última vez la ciudad.

* * *

T_T llore cuando hize este cap me inspire en una cansion de Hilary Duff.

*Gracias a todos por sus reviews.

los kiero 1000

bye^^


	3. Te Odio

*Masashi Kishimoto es el creador de Naruto y de todos sus personajes, pero la historia me pertenece a mi^^

*Continuen con la lectura de hoy

* * *

**_Cáp. 3 "Te odio"_**

-Sakura… puedo pasar- Su madre estaba preocupada y casi no podía dormir, pues Sakura había estado llorado durante casi las 2 semanas de la estancia de Sasuke.

Se sentía culpable de no poder decirle a su hija que el se iba, pero en realidad no podía decirle, pues Sasuke le pidió que no le dijera absolutamente nada porque pensó que si no le decía le afectaría menos, cuando en realidad fue todo lo contrario.

Sakura por su parte estaba en una esquina de su cuarto casi donde se encontraba su puerta, abrazando sus pies con sus manos, apoyando su cabeza en las rodillas y meciéndose como si tratara de arrullarse.

-¿Por qué?… - Casi todas las noches se estuvo preguntando lo mismo ¿_Por qué_ la había abandonado? ¿_Por qué_ no se tomo la molestia de despedirse? ¿_Por qué_ no se lo dijo? ¿_Por qué_ su madre le oculto algo tan importante como eso? _¿Por qué?_ solo quería saber eso y ahora por la culpa de ambos y mas de uno se sentía asi.

-Sakura, por favor abre la puerta.- Insistió su madre dando pequeños golpecitos en su puerta.

-¡VETE!.. Solo quiero estar sola.- Grito, pero no fue un grito cualquiera, en ese grito descargo: ira, rencor, amargura, y mas que nada "tristeza".

Tristeza porque su mejor amigo al cual amaba no le había dicho que se iría lejos, tristeza porque ya no lo volvería a ver nunca y por otro lado le dolió porque su madre no se lo dijo, ella sabia perfectamente que el se iría pues trabajaba para ellos.

-Sakura, en verdad lo siento- Dijo su madre en un susurro y se alejo, seria mejor que dejara a Sakura sola por un tiempo talvez en unos días Sakura se recomponía pues ella estaba de vacaciones y se supone que tenia que divertirse pero la verdad no tenia ganas de hacer nada y muy pocas veces comía.

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Sakura seguía en la misma posición hasta que por inercia levanto su vista y vio algo muy familiar. Se puso de pie y camino hacia el buró que se encontraba al lado de su cama ahí se encontraba el colguije en forma de corazón con la letra inicial del nombre y apellido de Sasuke que el mismo le había regalado ese dia que partió.

Varias lágrimas escaparon de sus orbes jade e inmediatamente recordó cuando se lo regalo y la promesa que le hizo jurar.

**FLASH BACK**

-Quiero que hagamos una promesa -en eso saca un colguije con un corazón que se dividía en dos partes; en un extremo tenia grabado una "_**SH**_" (Sakura Haruno) y en el otro "**_SU_**" (Sasuke Uchiha), a ella le dio el de _**SU**_ y el se quedo con _**SH**_.-…Prométeme que pase lo que pase...Siempre seremos amigos.

En ese momento Sakura de repente abrió sus ojos, no entendía el _¿Por que? _Sasuke estaba haciendo eso, acaso ¿le estaba ocultando algo?, ¿es por eso que se sentía asi?, ¿que es lo que en realidad pasaba? no entendía absolutamente **_Nada._**

-Sasuke en verdad, ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo ya preocupada

-Solo respondeme...No lo hagas mas difícil.- Esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro que para Sakura era inaudible.

-Lo prometo... ¿pero?- No termino de decir, pues Sasuke la interrumpió.

-Vamos ya es tarde... tu madre ya ha de estar muy preocupada.-

-Creo, que tienes razón.-

**FIN FLASH**

_-_Asi que… p-por eso me lo dio -Dijo sollozando- … el n-no cumplió… con n-nuestra promesa… mi a-amistad… no le importo n-nada… tampoco se d-despidió… s-si hubiéramos sido… a-amigos… el… el –Ya no podía mas, el dolor y el coraje que sentía era enorme, mas que ella misma.

La única forma de desechar todo lo que la atormentaba era…GRITAR… su padre siempre le había dicho eso.

"_Gritando aliviaras lo que sientes por dentro, detienes las ganas de pelear, insultar o descargar tu ira con alguien mas"._

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Sakura. Se dirigió hasta su cama, se acostó en ella y agarro una almohada, la apretó fuertemente contra su cara y grito, apretando el colguije que estaba en su mano derecha haciéndose un poco de daño y dejándose llevar por todo lo que en su interior cargaba.

-¡TE ODIO UCHIHA!… JAMAS… CUMPLIRE ESA PROMESA –Lo dijo con rabia, decisión, sin arrepentimiento, amargura y sobre todo con odio. Ese odio que según ella jamás cambiaria.

-Tú nunca debiste haber jugado conmigo… te maldigo mil veces SASUKE UCHIHA- Su nombre sono de la manera mas fría que podía haber sido. Ella de alguna manera trataría de olvidar su amor por Sasuke.

**-MIENTRAS TANTO CON SASUKE-**

Sasuke estaba en su cama recostado, en su mano colgaba la mitad de colguije en forma de corazón que le había regalado a Sakura cuando de repente sintió algo en su pecho o mas precisos en su corazón, una presión muy fuerte como si algo lo atravesara y una tristeza enorme.

Inconscientemente soltó el colguije, este callo por su brazo izquierdo y fue a dar contra el suelo. El se quedo totalmente sorprendido y después volteo hasta donde fue a parar.

-¿Que es lo que estará pasando?- Se pregunto a si mismo, volteo a ver a la ventana y por un momento juro ver un reflejo de Sakura llorando. Inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza– Creo que debería descansar mas, ahora estoy alucinando… que ironía-.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los segundos, minutos, horas, días, semanas, meses. Sakura había cambiado completamente su semblante, su depresión ya había pasado desde el momento que adoptó olvidarse de el. Ella había mejorado mucho, por tal razón le dieron una beca.

La promesa que habían hecho se había roto completamente. Hitomi la madre de Sakura le pidió disculpas y le iba a dar una explicación a todo pero Sakura le pidió que no, pues para ella lo que había pasado paso y nada podía cambiarlo, que mejor se guardara las explicaciones para otra ocasión.

Sasuke por su parte sentía que algo andaba mal, pues no sabía muy bien lo que pasaba. Naruto Uzumaki era su mejor amigo desde que piso la escuela por primera vez aunque el era unos meses mas chico que Sasuke.

Tenían sus diferencias, pero aun asi se llevaban muy bien. Sasuke le había contado sobre lo que paso con Sakura, cuando se conocieron, cuando se hicieron amigos, cuando charlaban e incluso cuando se marcho de su lado.

Naruto siempre lo escuchaba y para darle ánimos lo invitaba a comer ramen, aunque Sasuke pensaba que el que se animaba mas era el estomago de Naruto que a todas horas pedía a gritos RAMEN y claro que siempre se preguntaba _¿Cuánto tardara en digerir toda esa masa?_ Quien sabe, pero aun asi lo consideraba como a un hermano.

Pasaron los años y ahora Sakura tenia 17 mientras Sasuke 18, las cosas andabas muy bien para ambos.

Según Sakura ya había superado la partida de Sasuke unos cuantos años atrás y ahora se alegraba pues por la beca que le habían dado consiguió estudiar ni más ni menos en _**"Konoha High School" **_su sueño de ir a esa prestigiada escuela al fin se haría realidad. La escuela se encontraba en _**"Tokio",**_ por lo tanto se tendría que mudar.

Su madre estaba al borde de las lagrimas cuando se entero, pues su _niña _querida se alejaría de ella, pero a la vez estaba feliz de que ella estudiara y siguiera adelante, siempre había soñado con que su hija fuera una gran medico y asi lo seria.

Mientras tanto Sasuke el año pasado había conseguido entrar a _**"Konoha High School"**_ junto con Naruto, pues tenían las mejores calificaciones. Y sus padres estaban mas que orgullosos y sobre todo de Naruto pues pensaron que con la pereza que siempre cargaba nunca iba a entrar ahí, pero en cuanto lo supieron casi saltan de emoción.

Sakura nunca se imagino que el destino le tenía preparadas muchas sorpresas y valla que valían la pena, después de sufrir tanto vendría al fin su recompensa. Una recompensa grandiosa que marcaría la vida de dos jóvenes que una vez fueron los mejores amigos y que de nuevo se reencontrarían por azar del destino.

* * *

Grax a todos por los maravillosos Reviews^^

Pueden hablar conmigo mi msg esta en perfil ... por si gustan platicar un rato n_n

nos vemos en el proximo cap

bye


End file.
